Covenant House
Covenant House is a youth shelter in Montrose. Address 1111 Lovett Blvd Houston 77006 The 81 (METRO Bus Route), 82 (METRO Bus Route), 42 (METRO Bus Route), and 34 (METRO Bus Route) METRO bus routes will all get you within a few blocks of Covenant House. Contact Info 713-523-2231 Who can participate? Covenant House provides shelter and services to people between the ages of 18 and 21. According to their website, "Such things as religion, sexual preference, or whether youths have ever prostituted themselves, sold drugs, had an abortion do not determine a youth's eligibility for staying at CHT. However, a youth cannot have been suicidal within the past 30 days, and must be stable in terms of mental health, physical health and substance abuse. If a youth has a history of fire-setting or sexual misconduct, he or she will not be admitted to CHT's program." Minors (under 18) may use walk-in services without having their parents contacted. Minors looking to stay at Covenant House will have their parents contacted. If their parents can't be reached in 48 hours, CPS will be called. If parents can be contacted, minors can stay for up to 90 days. Religious Affiliation Covenant House is affiliated with the Catholic Church and Christianity[1] Sexual Orientation/Gender Identity Policies Covenant House's website says "Covenant House Texas values the complexity and diversity of the world in which we live and seeks to be a community that recognizes the dignity and inherent worth of every person. Covenant House Texas is committed to the principles of fairness and respect for all and believes that a policy embodying these principles fosters a community that favors the free and open exchange of ideas and provides its residents and staff with the best environment for study, work and fellowship. Accordingly, no employee, volunteer or individual sheltered at Covenant House Texas shall willfully harass, discriminate against, or interfere with the activities or legitimate rights of any person in a way that deprives that person of due consideration as an individual. In compliance with Title VII of the 1964 Civil Rights Act, Section 504 of the Rehabilitation Act of 1973, the Americans with Disabilities Act and other federal, state and local equal opportunity laws, and in accordance with our values, Covenant House Texas will not discriminate on the basis of race, gender, disability, age, national origin, religion, sexual orientation, or gender expression in any phase of its admissions, programs or activities." As of 2011, Covenant House changed many of its policies and procedures to be supportive of LGBT people. Find out more about Covenant House's policies regarding LGBT people here Program Information Walk-in services ''' These basic services include 3 overnight stays per week, access to shower facilities, food, clothing, medical care, information, and referral. Minors can use walk-in services without having their parents contacted. '''Rights of Passage Rights of Passage, or ROP, is a 12-month transitional living program for young adults between the ages of 18 and 21.Covenant House helps each youth "transition" from a homeless adolescent to an independent and self-sufficient adult. Each youth is paired with a resident advisor, who charts out a course of educational and vocational goals, combined with life skills classes on such topics as money management, budgeting, building healthy relationships and improving self-esteem. There is 24-hour supervision and residents have access to all services provided by Covenant House, including the medical clinic, substance abuse or mental health counseling and chapel activities. The next step is the Rights of Passage Apartment Living Program or ROPAL. Covenant House Texas helps the young person secure an apartment by co-signing the lease. The young person has a year to gradually take over full payment of the rent and to become the sole leasee. There is a ROPAL resident advisor on site to guide the youth in problem solving and budgeting, and the youth still has access to all of the services offered on the Covenant House campus, such as the medical clinic, conunseling and educational and vocational guidance[2] . Rights of Passage residents turn in 60% of their earnings to be put into a savings account, and 20% towards rent. Residents may earn points during their stay for their accomplishments and participation in activities. These points can be used to earn their rent back. ROPAL residents are responsible for a gradually increasing portion of the rent over the first nine months, paying the full balance during the last quarter.[3] Other info 1. This article in OutSmart Magazine explains Covenant House's policy on gender identity Personal Experiences Write the second section of your page here. Category:Places in Montrose Category:Religious Organization Category:Medical Category:Housing Category:Clothes